Tears Of Love
by Starry Eyed Artist
Summary: Yeah, I couldn't think of a good title for this. This is a oneshot and Haku thinks Chihiro forghot about him and everyone else,Blah Blah. Just Read and find out!


**Don't own Spirited Away**

**"Talking"**

_**thinking**_

* * *

><p>Lin walked up to Haku's room, seriously worried. Haku had stoppede drinking, then eating, and now he wouldn't sleep. When she opened the door, something hit the wall next to her<p>

"Well, Someones grumpy today." Said Lin.

"SHUT UP LIN!" Yelled Haku, who had a rather large cut on his arm.

"Whe-" Lin started

"GET OUT!" HE looked like he would kill her. Lin slammed the door behind her and heard something from behind the door that sounded like, crying? _No! Haku doesn't cry! Does he?_

* * *

><p>After Lin left, Haku collapsed onto the floor. He started crying, tears running down his face like a river. He couldn't do this anymore. He didn't want to be a spirit! He wanted to be a human for once! He wanted to be with Chihiro. <em>Chihiro… Why can't I be with you? Why did you forget me?<em>

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Haku went to Zeniba's, He missed seeing Chihiro and Zeniba offered. When he saw her, she was happy, like she had nothing on her mind. She never mentioned him, or any of her friends. When people asked her if the rumors she was 'Spirited Away' she called them nuts. It broke Haku's heart and tears started running down his face._

"_S-She forgot us" he managed to choke out._

"_I'm sorry Haku" said Zeniba. She put a hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off_

"_I-I'm going back to the bath house" He said and he walked out. He walked halfway there and flew back. He didn't eat or drink anything that night. He didn't sleep either. He just stared out at the sea, and he cried._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Haku didn't notice Yu-bird, who was still very small, enter his room.

* * *

><p>Chihiro went to the Spirit gate that night. She did every night, It made her feel close to everyone, especially Haku. She saw Lin, standing with her back against the plaster and she was staring at Chihiro<p>

"Lin!" Chihiro cried

"Hey Sen, can you come with me? You need to see this." Liin looked at her, and she could tell her friend was worried. When they entered the spirit world, Lin handed her a dumpling. Chihiro gladly ate it.

When they got to the Bathhouse, Kamaji was there.

"Haku hasn't come out of his room in months. And he's stopped eating and drinking and even Sleeping" Kamaji sounded worried "Can you go talk to him? No one else will go near him. Since you left, he's gotten angrier" Chihiro was stunned

"yeah, I'll go talk to him" Chihiro said and ran up the stairs. She poked her head in the find Haku sitting by a window,staring out at the sea. She saw a large cut on his arm and she quietly walked over. She sat down on her knees

"Haku…" she murmered. Haku jumped and Chihiro put her hand on his.

"I'm Back" she said softly. Haku looked away from her, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Haku, its me, Chihiro." She put her hand on is cheek as he slowly turned his head to her

"I-I thought you forgot about us. I thought you forgot about** me.**"Haku said softly, putting his hand on hers.

"I couldn't forget about you Haku. You and everything else in the spirit world is my life. And I can't forget you because…" she gulped "I love you"

Haku stared at Chihiro. He gave her a soft smile and hugged her to him, and she relaxed against his chest

"Chihiro, I was miserable without you. When I saw you through Zeniba, I thought you had forgotten us. It broke my heart, because… because I love you. I love you with all my heart" he said softly**(A/N: Cheesy!)**

Chihiro snuggled up to Haku and smiled, feeling her face go warm and noticed Hakus cheeks were a little pink as well.

"I'm not gonna leave you this time Haku. I'm won't leave you." She murmered. She sat up and Kissed him. Haku's blush was bright but he leaned into the kiss. Chihiro's face was hot as she felt Haku kiss back. She pulled away and cuddled up to him again.

* * *

><p>Lin peeked in about an hour after Chihiro went up and saw Chihiro passed out in Haku's arms. She smiled. <em>Well, at least now both of my friends are happy. And this really IS a happy ending<em>

* * *

><p><strong>This is a oneshot. Isn't it cute? I loved writing this, and I'm happy that they are together. But I really do LOVE this couple. And this is my best story so far<strong>

**Haku and Chihiro:*Cuddle***

**Me/Lin: GET A ROOM!**

**Kamaji:*laughing***

**Soot balls:*cheering***

**Yubaba:*eye twitches***

**Zeniba:*smiles*Good story**

**Me: Its raining sunshine…*hums the rest***

**Everyone: Thanks for all the reviewers in all the stories!**


End file.
